


Cas gets the Reference

by FloatingCowskull



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost porn, Kissing, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, pre-pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingCowskull/pseuds/FloatingCowskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces Cas to Lord of the Rings, kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas gets the Reference

Dean let his hand fall back on Cas’s shoulder as the climactic battle music began to play. 

He felt Cas tense under his fingers.  Dean started to rub a little, letting his hand move along his clavicle and neck, gently caressing the exposed skin.  

Both kept their eyes firmly focused on the screen, the tension between them starting to ebb away, the movement on the border of normal.

Dean started to rub the outside of Cas’s arm.  He felt Cas shift slightly.  Cas opened his mouth, the first syllables of a word coming out…

“Shhhhh” Dean whispered, his mouth at Cas’s ear. 

Cas tensed a little, startled at the closeness of their bodies.  He realised he could feel the heat from Dean radiating onto him, their hips touching through their pants.  Just enough for the pressure to acutely remind Cas of the physical closeness of the body he wanted.   The distance somehow having no effect on the candidness of Dean.

His hand now moving, painfully slow, down Cas’s arm.  Cas sat forward, permitting Dean's arm around his back.  Letting himself be swept up in the simple touch.  So gentle, but exciting him.  This was…

What was this.

Dean sensed Cas tense up.  His hand rubbing small circles through the light hair on Cas's forearm.  Cas moved his other hand to Deans thigh.   

No reaction.  Dean felt Cas’s palm press down slightly, almost willing Dean to continue his innocent caress.   The heat between them rising, the battle of Helms deep meaningless as both focused purely on this moment between them. Whatever it was.

Dean's arm languidly returned to his shoulder, the touch deepening, until the pressure is definite and certain.  They can’t see each other, but their heads are close and the breathing already deep and matched.  Deans fingers continue, swiping over Cas’s collarbone, and over his neck, his elbow straining at the back of the couch.   Dean's hands snake around his jawline, the shaven skin pliable as his fingers suddenly tense.

For a split second, Dean hesitates, tensing up, almost unsure if this is wise, if Cas really wants this.  He feels the hand still resting gently on his leg and goes for it. 

His breath hitches as he moves Cas’s head to his.  Their eyes are too close even to focus on each other.  Cas felt certain his rapid heartbeat could be heard from this distance, the pounding in his ears driving everything out as their lips come together. 

Dean moves against Cas’s mouth, finding a rhythm and enjoying the taste of Cas against him.

And just like that, Cas pulls out, bursting out in ridiculous laughter.

“I’m sorry – but.  I just thought.   The battle.”  Dean looks at him, his eyes going from warm and inviting to purely confused.  Cas gestures to the tv. 

Cas looks at, his face delighted and sarcastic as he says in an exaggerated fantasy voice: “And their tongues battled for dominance”.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the bad bad joke.


End file.
